A Florence Nightingale Effect
by AlicePhipps
Summary: Skye has volunteered for medical research program on a new drug that helps repair the body. SO what happens when Project GH-325 pairs her with Dr Jemma Simmons, and she develops a crush that she would never be allowed to pursue. Skimmons. Multi-Chapter. Sort of AU. Rating may change.
1. Project GH-325

This started as a prompt on Tumblr, so thankyou. This is also my first multi-chapter fanfiction so please let me know what you think.  
I'll do a little explaining...  
As it's an AU, Grant Ward isn't a major douche. Load of bromances occur, but it's a Skimmons fic so... The rating may change because i'm indecisive.  
All right to Marvel and all that. I reference the show, and steal quotes but they don't belong to me, i just put them in the wrong context;)  
btw, i'm sorry..

Chapter 1: Project GH-325 

It wasn't that it was a stupid idea, as Grant said, but it wasn't extremely clever. The medical study was for the effect of something or other on a thing in your body or.. Ok, she couldn't quite remember but it was different and it didn't sound exactly dangerous, but that was what the testing was for. Skye and Trip were sat in Trip's apartment which he shared with fellow bachelor, Grant, but honestly the way they acted, you wouldn't believe the guys were straight, let alone single.  
"Skye when's that medical thing you've signed up for?" Trip asked with a mock-caring tone.  
"Why do you care?" Skye snapped back.  
"Jesus, why so defensive?"  
"I'm just sick of yours and Grant's jokes about it!"  
"Ok, ok, we'll stop."  
"Stop what?" Grant inquired as he entered his room with a knowing smirk on his face.  
"The jokes."  
"How dare you! We aren't joking about something serious as your funeral!" And a pillow met his face before he could even continue what he was saying.  
Skye had known Grant Ward her whole life, or there abouts. Meeting in the foster care system, there as close as siblings and somehow along the way they met Antoine Triplett and became a rag-tag team of slackers who were known for causing trouble for 'the greater good' and for some fun of their own. But despite the trio's history, they never seemed to last longer that 5 minutes with out a fight, physical or otherwise.  
"You know the-"  
"Only types of people that volunteer for these things are stupid teenagers and old people, yeah, you've told be before but i'm neither and here I am."  
"Give it a day or two and you could a ghost!" mocked Trip.  
"Enough, already! Fucking hell!"  
"Okay okay, just don't blame me when you end up in a body bag," Grant joked and Skye shot him the finger.  
"And it's the day after tomorrow by the way," she mumbled.

She would have never in a million years imagined Fitz to be against her in all of this.  
"There is nothing involved in this that you should be scared about, no dead-"  
"For the last time, i'm not scared there is just no need-"  
"Need to have dead thing were you eat, I know, I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're so worried about."  
FitzSimmons, a paring like no other. When they met at University in New York, they were both extremely young and scared and... stubborn. Until a forced joint project which glued them together, both emotionally and literally(it was a long story) and made them realize they were better together than apart.  
"I'm just freaked about you are testing this new drug on actual people when 3 weeks ago you didn't even think it was safe to be in the same room as some of the content!"  
"Fair enough but i have been wrong before and I was wrong about this! I simply over reacted!"  
"Let's hope so for all those poor people who volunteered for this thing."  
"Oh Leo, don't be so dramatic!"  
"I'm not being dramatic, I'm being perfectly bloody reasonable!"  
"Fine, fine!" Simmons breathed, giving in to the repetitive argument, "I'm going to get some lunch would you like some?"  
"Yeah ok, just make sure we steer clear from the site, i hate the biology department."  
"Alright you big baby," Jemma said in a mocking tone. "It doesn't start until tomorrow anyway."

The building was large and rather intimidating, much larger than Skye had imagined with some rather scary people walking towards it. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, Skye thought. _Oh don't be such a wuss, you can't back out know, you'd never hear the last of it_. As she neared the building, she saw a group of people who looked like they knew what they were doing and tagged along behind them at a safe distance and was ushered by a few people into a large hall filled with seats. As much as she hated to admit it Ward had been right about the other volunteers. About half were over 60, just of 25% were probably students off campus from various frat parties and the rest were a mix of men that probably lived in their parents basements and people that looked like they couldn't count backwards from. What have i done.

Jemma was probably the youngest doctor on the program but she was used to that. about 500 doctors had applied to help with the research but many were turned down due to the lack of volunteers willing to partake so only 176 doctors were taken on board. One per patient. _What if i get put with someone i cant deal with. Oh lord..._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Project GH-325. Our aim is to help boost the bodies immune system by increasing the bodies ability to produce antibodies and regenerate body tissues. In the following months, we should be able to attain enough information for the drug to be able to go public. For the next week you shall make a note of everything you do. When you eat, sleep, run, walk, work you make note of it, starting the second you leave this room. This isn't a game, might I say, so if you signed up for this as some sort of prank please leave now."

About 12 boys then got up and left and Skye couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, now, on your seat is a number, each number pairs you up with your doctor, this week you will report to your doctor 3 times, no more, no less, but times can be made to fir both of your schedules. All of you will report back here this time next week for another briefing on the project. Now, time to meet your doctors, and doctors vice-verse. Good luck everyone, i'll see you in a week."

And the room clapped and the man, Dr Matthew Heswick, stepped down and left. Jemma looked down at the volunteers and worked out which who was hers.

Skye turned around in her seat. _#084, ok, so which lucky doctor get the pleasure of me as company for the next few months_, and she looked up and saw a very cute looking doctor smiling at her and making her way through the crowd towards her. _Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all..._


	2. Pretty? More like Beautiful

I apologize for how long i have taken to update this, I've been so busy! I will attempt more regular updates but I'm useless so don't expect too much!  
As the story goes on, the chapters will get a bit longer too.  
Give some reviews, let me know what you think!

Chapter 2: Pretty? More like beautiful

Skye sat slumped back in her seat when she knew that the doctor could see where she was. _She's so tiny, no way is she a doctor, look at her_, Skye thought.  
"Hello! I'm Jemma Simmons and I will be be your doctor for the duration of the program."_ Well done, you didn't stutter. Do i carry on, do i wait or her to talk, do i-  
_"Skye," the the other girl replied with an out stretched hand. Jemma took it, and continued.  
"There's a few minor details we have to discuss, medical history, personal background and such, as well as this weeks meeting times and then that's all for today, I think," Jemma said, proud she was able to talk for this long in front of a pretty girl. _Pretty girl? Really Jemma? Beautiful more like._

Dr Jemma Simmons was sat across from Skye, cheeks flushing a mild pink shade. Skye was unsure as to why she was blushing, could have been the temperature of the room, or it could have been her. That thought made her smirk.  
"Well, Dr Simmons, what do you wish to know?  
"I, uh. Have some, um, set questions, if you, um one second," the doctor stammered, after she was pulled from her imagination. "Sorry about that," _Get it together!_ "Right, I need you to answer the following questions."  
"Go ahead."  
"Full name?"  
"I have more than one."  
"Um, well the one on your identification should do."  
_I have more than one of those as well._ Skye though, _probably best to give her my legal name._ "Skye Coulson."  
"Date of Birth?"  
"April 18th, 1989."  
"Place of birth?"  
"Somewhere in China, I'm not sure where though."  
"Any medical history, either your own of your family, that you feel should be mentioned?"  
"None of mine, but I don't know about any family history."

Jemma didn't want to push, mainly because she didn't want to come across as rude, but the girl slumped in front of her, was growing to be more mysterious the more questions Jemma asked. She was surprised about how interested she was in this girl. How interested she was in Skye.  
She was pulled from her thoughts when the dark haired girl began to speak.  
"Are there anymore questions or..." Skye asked, her tone more monotone than she had meant it to be.  
"No, sorry, uh.. Right. Do you take any medication."  
"I do not."  
And the questions continued, Jemma becoming more and more curious Skye, and Skye growing more and more fond of the doctor.  
"Right, well I believe that's all the questions I have, do you have any for me?" Jemma said, looking down at her notes.  
_No appropriate ones_, Skye thought. "No, i don't think so."  
"Alright, so meeting times, any times inconvenient for you?"  
"Not really. But I'm not exactly a bundle of sunshine in the morning."  
"Well how about, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday?"  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Um alright great. 11 o'clock then?"  
"Sounds great, so what happens after the 3 ultra-important meetings?"  
"Well," Jemma began. "We will do the same the following week and after that the drug will be distributed to the volunteers. Some will have placebos, others the real thing and then, we will test how well it works."

It seemed straight forward enough. There was a chance that she might not even get this drug anyway. To Skye, it all seemed a bit far fetched.  
"Well if that's all," Jemma started, "I best be off. I have a meeting. Here's my email, if you have any questions about anything." She handed Skye a piece, with her name and an email address scrawled on.  
"Thanks, I suppose i'll see you Wednesday."  
"Yes you will. It was lovely meeting you."  
"Second that." But Jemma Simmons was already leaving, in too much of a rush, hair bouncing as she half ran, half walked, carrying countless folders and notes. Jemma was just glad she made it that long. This was going to be a very long next few months.

And neither of them could wait until Wednesday.


End file.
